Enamorada de mi Hermanastro
by inume4ever
Summary: como decirle a papa nuestro amor? nnU.. por lo menos tengo el calor de tu mano junto a la mia q me habla de nuestro indestructible amor
1. desagradables visitas

**Originalmente por mi amiguitap kata-chan**

**y yo oslo lo paso . **

**Bueno aquí ta la nueva historia de mi amiguitap **

que les prometí y que promete dejarlas enganchadas de principio a fin. Espero que apoyen esta magnifica historia y dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews

•**Enamorada de mi Hermanastro•**  
**"_Desagradable visita"_**

-¡No!- repetía nuevamente oponiéndose rotundamente a la noticia de le daba su padre, cruzo sus brazos demostrando su molestia, y giro su cabeza al lado opuesto de el hombre de edad.

-Hija, por favor, yo no se que es lo que tanto te pesa, si InuYasha también merece estar con su padre- Higurashi volvió a llevarse la pipa a los labios.

-¡El no es tú verdadero hijo!- chillo- tú solo lo asumiste, pero no es tuyo-replicó la muchacha ya hastiada del tema, he hizo castañar sus dientes.

-Se puede saber que te a hecho InuYasha- el hombre enarco la ceja y boto el humo de su boca placidamente mirándola fijo.

-Pues... él... este... pues… ¡Siempre me está fastidiando con sus tontos apodos!- Kagome golpeo con el talón el suelo, mientras de sus ojos salían chispas de enfado.

-No me parece razón suficiente, todos los hermanos- al ver la mirada de su hija- Muy bien... medios hermanos...

-¡Ni si quiera eso!- interrumpió

-el asunto es...- volvió su padre a hablar con voz más autoritaria- que InuYasha la última vez que vino fue hace 7 años atrás, ya están más grandes tú tienes 22 y el 25, pueden tener temas en común- trato de cómbenserla- lo última vez que se vieron fue cuando tú tenias 15 y el 18...

-No me interesa- hizo un ademán con las manos- y haz lo que se te plazca papá- se giro sobre si misma y cerro la puerta llena de rabia, el no comprendía… OH si vaya que tenían cosas en común... pensó irónicamente.

Higurashi solo movió su cabeza, que demonios le pasaba a su hija.

Kagome salio de la casa como un huracán, se puso sus zapatillas, y tomo su bicicleta para andar un rato por los jardines extensos de la casona, aquellos jardines que tanto había cultivado su madre antes de morir... aun que no tenía recuerdos de ella, pues falleció cuando ella solo tenía 3 años, su padre siempre hablada de su madre orgulloso.

Después de estar dando vueltas hasta la tarde, decidió que era hora de volver al hogar… _Dulce_ hogar, al menos tenía la mente más despejada, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ese hombre, un sentimiento se apodero de ella y comenzó a pedalear más rápido, cegada por esa invasión en su pecho, noto casi enzima ya de la entrada de la casa que había alguien, ¡ups! demasiado tarde, lo había atropellado con la bicicleta, ¿el resultado, la bici metros más haya aun con la rueda girando en el suelo, y ella enzima de la persona.

-Lo... lo lamento mucho- se disculpó mientras se sovaba su cadera sin fijarse mucho en quien era la persona, por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado.

-Vaya..no me esperaba un recibimiento tan agradable de parte tuya- le ironizo una profunda voz masculina.

Kagome abrió los ojos apresuradamente, y se encontró con un mirar intenso de color dorado, y luego se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, ella sentada sobre las caderas de él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo...

-InuYasha! ya haz llegado-lo recibió alegre el hombre- OH mira Kagome y aun así tú te oponías, ja ja ja- rió feliz Higurashi.

-¡Papá!- Kagome se levantó apresurada y tomo su bicicleta, entró como un demonio furioso al interior de la casa, mientras escuchaba las risas de ambos afuera- par de cretinos- susurro.

-Disculpa, sabes como es- le extendió la mano para que se levantara

-No hay problema padre- cojio la mano ofrecida y se incorporo.

-Entremos entonces- InuYasha le siguió y se acomodaron en el living- ¿y como está Isayoi?

-Bien- dijo él mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

-me alegro- encendió una nueva pipa- Kagome! baja un momento!

Se sintió movimiento en el segundo piso, y luego pasos fuertes escaleras abajo y algunos rezongos.

-Que pasa- le habló a su padre con frialdad, sin mirar a InuYasha.

-lleva las maletas de InuYasha a la pieza de huéspedes por favor.-ordeno su padre mirándola con expresión seria pero ojos divertidos.

-¡Pero esa habitación queda al lado de la mía!-se quejó acelerada.

-¿Y?- su padre no veía el problema.

Kagome suspiro- Olvídalo- resignada, se acerco a InuYasha, pero sin mirarle, tomo las maletas y volvió a subir, simplemente no podía entender como su padre era tan distraído, _si solo supiera que..._

-Ahhh...Idiota, Idiota, idiota- dijo mientras dejaba las maletas sobre la cama.. y miraba concentrada el ventanal de la pieza.

-me llamo InuYasha... no idiota "princesita"- Kagome se exaltó, InuYasha apareció en la puerta de repente, ella le miró seriamente, esta vez... no seguiría su juego... pero cuando trato de salir, InuYasha extendió sus brazos poniendo cada palma de mano a cada costado de la puerta, provocando que la azabache no pudiese salir de la habitación.

-Dejame salir por favor- lo miró a los ojos retandolo con ello- mientras cruzaba sus brazos como de costumbre demostrando que no le gustaba esa situación.

-Y dame una razón para dejarte salir- acercó su cara a la de ella, Kagome dio un respingo intantaneamente.

-Porque si te acercas a mi... te aseguro que tu carita no quedara tan linda, despues de un puño gentilesa mia en tu rostro- Kagome levanto la barbilla, para que el notase que está vez ya no era la niña de el tiempo atras, y le mostro su mano empuñada.

-Ja Ja- se burlo- entonces correre el riesgo- y brillaron sus ojos.

- de que habla...

La joven abrió sus ojos grandemente, InuYasha había unido sus labios a los de ella, se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos de él, que se alojaban en sus caderas, ella se quedó estatica, no correspondeo el beso, estaba demasiado impactada... pero en cambio la boca de él, se movia sin cesar en la de ella, sus labios y los de ella.. unidos... Dios.. eso le traia tantos sentimientos y sensaciones de tiempo atras...

-Kagome! telefono hija!- se escuchó la voz desde abajo de su padre.

Ella reacciono, antes de comenzar a seder en el beso y lo empujo con una furia estremecedora, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, tragando oxigeno a bocanadas, bajo con el corazón en la mano, su padre la miro con una sonrisa acojedora, y ella ya estaba más calmada.

-Gracias- le dijo y tomo el telefono que su padre tenía en la mano- a..alo..-tartamudeo mientras con sus dedo enredaba el cordon del fono- Ah! Hola Kouga.

InuYasha pasó por su lado, pero no la miró.

-Cretino.. no! no ! Kouga no era para ti- se disculpó ante su imprudencia.

InuYasha se sentó al frente del televisor, y su padre se sentó al lado de él.

-Por cierto hijo, despues de cenar saldre- le habló su padre que dejaba el diario que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de centro.

-Asi.. entiendo- en verdad no estaba tan interesado en escuchar lo que le hablaba su padre, si no más bien en escuchar la combersación de la muchacha, que se oía muy animada hablando.

-Ajá un beso para tí también- colgó y soltó un suspiro, sabía que él la estaba mirando, podia sentir sus ojos inyectado en su espalda, Decidió darse la vuelta y encararlo. Pero al girarse y verlo con una risa tan sexy, no pudo decir nada, más solo atinó a sacarle la lengua, y subir escaleras arriba tan rápido como un leopardo.

-Ja ja ja, pareces una niña malcriada- se bufo con una sonrisa cinica.

o

La mesa ya estaba servida al fin, y un holor exquisito salia de la cocina.

-Esto uhele estupendo Kaede- le dijo InuYasha mientras cerraba los ojos ante el aroma, las comidas de Kaede eran su vulneravilidad.. bueno y quizas otra cosa.

-Gracias.. avisale que esta servido por favor mi niño.

-eh?.. que vueltas, crees que soy tú mensajero- reclamo él ambarino, Kaede le piñisco.-Que va vieja! ya voy, ya voy- se dirigió asia las escaleras- Papá, Cara de Goma! está servido.

-Idiota me llamo Kagome!-se escuchó de respuesta arriba inmediatamente.

-Ya vamos- concilió su padre

´La anciana sirvió los platos.

-¿Kagome comera?- preguntó la ama de casas, al ver que aun no estaba sentada, cuando siempre era la primera en hacerlo.

-No se.. se está tardando.. quizas saldra con Kouga, porque él la llamo está tarde.

Un aroma se sintió en la sala, y no era precisamente de la comida, si no más bien olia a mujer. Kagome apareció en el comedor vestida con un vestido azúl claro apegado al cuerpo, y enzima una chaqueta de jen cerrada solo con dos botones bajo su busto, denotando más sus pechos y en sus pies unos zapatos Chinos calipso suave, y su boca con un suabe brillo labial pintada, simplemente se veía preciosa.

InuYasha clavo sus ojos con afan en sus curvas, y sus pupilas se dilatarón suavemente, su mirada fue algo fiera. Kagome lo noto perfectamente, pero trato de no darle tanta importancia.

-¿Vas a salir con Kouga?- pregunto su padres despreocupado mientras seguía comiendo.

-Si.. Kouga me llevara y traera asi que no te preocupes- un bosinaso se escuchó afuera- Ups! ese es él, nos vemos papá.

-Cuidate.

-Sip- y le tiro un beso con la mano, para caminar rápidamente asia la puerta.

-¿Quién es Kouga?- preguntó él ambarino.

-un amigo de Kagome, pero no me extraña que pronto sean novios, asi como van- y volvio a meterse otro bocado a la boca.

-Permiso.. se me quitó el hambre- y se levantó como un animal enjaulado para encerrarse en su habitación.

-Dije algo malo...¿?- miró sin entender a Kaede.

-Usted no tiene remedio- le dijo entre risas la anciana mujer.

Pasada las tres de la mañana se sintió el motor de un Toyota llegar a la entrada de la casa.

-Gracias Kouga, me la pase genial- sonrió de buena gana, muy feliz.

-Yo tambien, nos vemos la proxima semana entonces cariño.

-Claro!- respondió animada, no le molestaba que Kouga le dijera asi, él era su mejor amigo, y se la pasaba tan bien con él.

-Adios preciosa que estes bien!- y el toyota se fue a toda prisa.

Para no hacer ruido Kagome se sacó sus zapatitos, y suavemente cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Ahh-suspiro aliviada.

-¿Estas son las horas de llegada de una dama?- escuchó la voz profunda e intensa de él, y de pronto apareció detras de las escaleras una presencia imponente y varonil..

-InuYasha- exclamó sorprendida, pero inmediatamente frunció el seño- no es de tú incumbencia.

-Yo creo que si- rebatió calmado, acercandose a la figura femenina, está aclaro su mente rápidamente.

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué?- reclamó hastiada, se estaba acercando demasiado, y eso le ponía nerviosa... muy nerviosa.

-por que...- acarició la mejilla de Kagome con su palma, tocando la suave piel.

-Inu.. por favor-exigió devilmente- no te metas en mis cosas- cerro los ojos unos segundos.

-y... ¿ por qué no acerlo?- y la mano que antes acariciaba la cara de ella, había desendido acariciando su cuello con el dedo indice.

-No entiendo por que te metes en mi vida- protesto en un susurro, mirandole a los ojos.

-Porque... eres...mi.. hermanastra- acerco su cara más a la de ella...

Esa respuesta hizo a Kagome reaccionar, tomo la mano de él y la alzo, para pasar bajo su brazo, y subió las escaleras, a medio camino se detubo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

-pues los hermanastros no se besan, ni ahora ni menos en el pasado!- corrió a su habitación con las fuerzas que le quedaban...

-mierda..- fue lo único que logró decir enraviado con sigo mismo, mientras asia una mueca...

**Continuara...**


	2. Desconcertante forma de ser

**Aclaración de la Historia:**  
-La historia es total originalidad de katita chan, antes de querer ponerla en otro lugar por favor decirmelo y yo preguntare por el permiso.

Sobre la historia: Para los que no les quedo claro vuelvo a explicar, El papa de Kagome, conocio a Isayoi mucho antes, y ella de una relación anterior habia tenido a InuYasha, cuando conoció a el Señor Higurashi, el asumio la paternidad de InuYasha, pero no tiene ningun ligamiento de sangre con él. Es por eso que Kagome Lo nego en el primer capitulo como hermano.

•Enamorada de Mi hermanastro•  
_2º Capitulo: _  
_"Desconcertante Forma de ser"_

El sol había salido hace un buen rato, pero ella siguó olgasaneando en la cama, tapada con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, seguía durmiendo plasidamente.

-Ya despierta!-la voz cansada de repetir lo mismo se manisfestó con un grito aterrador.

Kagome abrió los ojos exaltadamente y se sentó en la cama asustada, sin percatarse que el tirante de su pijama de verano había resvalado por su hombro dejando ver algo más que el nasimiento de sus pechos.

-Tú padre dice que te levantes- sonó la voz seca de él.

Fue cuando recien Kagome notó que el la había despertado, no le dijo nada, pero le miró con seriedad y movio sus labios para hablar , pero antes que lo hiziera InuYasha se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Espera!- sin saber porque le había dicho eso, se tapo la boca la muchacha.

-¿Qué pasa?- el ambarino ladio un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, pero sus ojos resbalaron al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Oh..no...nada- se sonrojo de lo estupida que había sido su respuesta.

-M...- volvió a abrir la puerta- por cierto se te ve una "_gracia femenina_"-y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Kagome tardó en reaccionar, a que se referia co ello, bajó sus ojos a su cuerpo y se percató a lo que el se refería, se puso más roja que la grana, y se subió el tirante rápidamente, apretó su mandibula fuertemente.

-y aquí comienza todo de nuevo- suspiro resignada mirando el ventanal- _todo de nuevo_...

Se levantó y se sorprendió al verse en el espejo lo pálida que estaba, no le gustaba verse asi, le agradaba su piel trigueña, asi parecía enferma, ciertamente se sentía devil, pero no era por que tubierea algún resfriado, se sentía enferma de adentro.

-Señorita ¿se va a duchar?- se escuchó la vieja voz de Kaede tras la puerta de madera tallada con algunas simples figuras.

-Si...- respondió la azabache quedamente- um...¿Kaede puedes pasar un momento por favor?- pidió espontaneamente mientras ella misma habría la puerta y le sonrei calida mente, haciendola pasar.

-Digame- la señora le miró interrogante, al ver que ella no hablaba, no se inmutó mucho y fue a abrir las cortinas de la pieza.

-me acompañas...¿a la ciudad?- preguntó algo inquieta.

-¿usted? quiere ir a la ciudad...-los ojos desentendidos de la anciana la miraron sin comprender- pero... si usted odia la ciudad.

-si..es que...quiero comprar algunas cosas para la casa- le dijo sonriendo falsamente, pasandose los dedos por el oscuro cabello como si se lo estubiese peinando.

-Si usted lo dice... la acompañare-pero le miró seria- deje de sonreir así que no le viene la mentira- y salió de la habitación, mirandola por última vez con ojos cariñosos.

Kagome decidió que no daría más vueltas en su cabeza a lo del día anterior. Eso solo perturbaba su mente s no la dejaba tranquila.

El reloj marcaba las una de la tarde cuando recien la de ojos marron se digno a aparecer en el living, lo encontró decierto y sintió un extraño alivio por ello.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el violin que estaba dentro de un mueble. Se acercó al objeto con cierta ternura, y lo saco de donde se encontraba, sus dedos acariciaron las cuerdas y lo ubicó en la posición correcta, entre su hombro y brazó, para luego comenzar a sacar las notas más dulces y melancolicas que alguie podia haver oido.

InuYasha la obceraba desde la puerta, ella no se había percatado de su precencia, el estaba imnotisado escuchando tan agradable melodia, el joven se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salon. Suavemente se apagaron las notas...

-Bravo- le dijo, mientras entraba por completo al living, Kagome se giró sorpredida abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente -¿Hace cuanto que tocas, jamas recuerdo haverte escuchado tocar el violin. Aunque siempre lo vi hayi.

-Hace 5 años... lo comenze a tocar cuando me entere que mi madre lo hacia, este...era suyo...-le respondió con voz tiritona... la ponía demasiado nerviosa, ¡Como podía hablarle como si nada pasara, desde luego InuYasha no había cambiado en nada...bueno casi nada, porque su físico de hace siete años atras era espectacular, pero el cuerpo que poseia ahora dejaria hasta la mujer más anciana babeando, con una espalda hancha, brazos fuertes, piel bronceada, piernas musculosas y un abdomen marcado, Kagome trago algo de saliva y sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo ¡Como podía pensar en eso ahora, en una situación asi, algo que no pasó desapersivido para InuYasha, ella lo miraba fijo.

-Kagome- él se acercó más a ella, está intinstivamente retrocedió.

-Tengo que salir-le dijo excusandoce y pasó por su lado, pero el ambarino fue más rápido y le tomo del brazo para no dejarla escapar.

-¿Porque huyes de mi?- Kagome sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, la mirada de él era tierna pero seria, podía oler su colonia, y deseo empinarse para aspirar ese aroma de su cuello- Kagome-volvió a llamarla él.

-InuYasha yo...

-Kagome ¿estas lista?-de la nada apareció Kaede con su cartera por la puerta, ambos estaban ya separados, pero se notaba un aire tenso.

-Si- asintió la azabache algo temblorosa-solo devo ir por mi bolsito.

-Te espero en la entrada cariño.

Kagome camino rápido a las escaleras, no deseaba estar nuevamente a solas con él, por eso... por eso sabía que no era buena idea que el viniese otra vez, por que ella, aun... ella aun le _seguía amando _y la herida del pasado aun no sanaba, al bajar e ir a la entrada de la casona vió que Kaede e InuYasha combersaban casi a susurros.

-Vamonos- le dijo a la ama de casas sin mirarlo a él.

Kaede se subio en el copiloto y ella frente al manurio, al contrario InuYasha le clavo los ojos , hasta que ella hecho a handar el motor y se perdiera por la calle.

El solo suspiró y se sentó en la escalera de la entrada, nada estaba sucediendo como lo planeado, Kagome ya no era la jovencita tan timida y sumisa de antes.

-Hijo- despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de el Señor Higurashi tras de si.

-Padre... he estado pensando -reflexiono un momento- quizas deva volver a Tokyo

-¿Qué!- nada de eso... acaso peliaste ¿con Kagome?-no ubo respuesta- Kagome siempre se comporta asi de hostil cuando tú estás aquí, y tú tambien con ella eres grosero, no entiendo porque- de pronto arqueo la ceja canosa- si no fueran hermanastros juraria que se aman- y se hecho a reir de buena gana, InuYasha le imito, pero su risa sono más como un quejido.- Bueno, lo lamento hijo, pero me ire por tres días, por trabajo, asi que quedas a cargo de la casa.

El ambarino solo asintió, pero no respondió nada, quizas no todo estaba perdido, y entres días podian pasar muchas cosas... _muchas cosas_

o

Recien a las cinco de la tarde llegó Kagome a la casa, Kaede se había adelantado, por que tenía asuntos pendientes, al entrar se dió cuenta que había mucho silencio, seguramente no había nadie, relajo sus musculos cuando un ruido en la cocina la sobre saltó. Se paro rápidamente y tomo un trozo de leña que había en la chimenea apagada, se dirigió a la cocina con cautela, al asomar la cabeza por la puerta, sus ojos demostraron un extraño brillo.

-ahh.. eras tú Buyo- dejo el trozo de leña aun lado y se inclinó para acariciar al gatito- vaya que me has dado un susto- le reclamó dulcemente, y lo tomo en brazos, el gatito se acomodó peresosamente- que dosil eres...- de pronto... se comenzó a imaginar a Inu asi en sus brazos, con el cuerpo de un minino y el rostro de él, comenzó a reir ante su extensas ocurrencias últimamente, pero luego se imagino que el le rajuñaba- jamas sera amable y dosil- reparo en si misma- con migo no lo a sido... o casi...nunca- un celular comenzó a sonar, dejo al pequeñot gatito en el suelo y siguió la música hasta dar con el aparato-el celular de Inu...-apretó el botón y contestó-¿alo?.

-¿InuYasha?-se escuchó una voz femenina muy suave.

-No hablas con su-penso brevemente un momento- hablas con su hermana-susurró- ¿de parte de quien es?

-de...

-ya llegue!- se cerró la puerta y la figura musculosa se asomo por la cocina, Kagome venía casi en transe y le pasó el celular.

-Es... Kikyou... permiso- tiritaba entera, sintió un extraña preocupación, y salio asia fuera a tomar algo de aire, sentandoce en los escalones de la entrada. Recojio sus piernas y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas, su pelo ondulado se movñia suavemente con la brisa acariciando su rostro. Pasao un rato InuYasha apareció y se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada.

-Podriamos... hacer una tregua- le habló Kagome, Inu no la miro-vez que vienes peliamos, y eso no..no nos hace bien a ambos... ademas la última vez que viniste...mira lo mejor es que dejemos de peliar y nos comportemos como lo que somos-Kagome apretó sus puños provocando que se palidesieran sus nudillos.

-Quieres que nos comportemos como ¿hermanos?-analizó él girando su rostro y capturando su mirada.

-Como hermanos- repitió la pelinegra con ojos cansados.

-a mi me da lo mismo- primera clavada en el corazón de Kagome, él metio las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- por mi está bien- segunda clavada- la miro serio y ella sintió algo de miedo con pena, esos ojos eran indescriptibles- bien devo salir...

-Con ¿Kikyou?-No!.. Idiota, se reprimió, como era posible que no pudiese controlarse, pero el no respondió solo se encojió de hombros y se subió a su auto para irse.

Kagome apretó sus manos entrelazadas, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, y la vista se le fue de a poco, su cuerpo se inclino asia un lado, y ya totalmente perdió la noción.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por ssu agradables comentarios.**

**Por: Kata Chan**

**:Editado:**

**_Yo pongo un capitulo por semana, osea que todos los Viernes subo un capitulo._**


	3. recuerdos d eun pasado

Originalmente y únicamente por la fantastik kata chan n.n 

•**Enamorada de mi Hermanastro•  
_"Recuerdos de un pasado_..."  
**  
La brisa del viento era cálida y suave, los arboles con el movimiento formaban una fresca música, y ella... tirada en el suelo verde, en medio de uno de los tantos jardines de la casona, rodeada por la naturaleza, aun que su seño estaba algo fruncido. Recordó que había prometido llegar antes de las seis, hora que llegaría su motivo de enfado. Al ver que ya faltaba media hora se levantó y tomo su bolso de lana bordado y comenzó a caminar con pasu pausado, cual quiera que le ubiera visto en ese momento ubiese jurado que era una aparición, sus cabellos moviendose con suave dulzura, su vestido blanco asia olas en sus piernas

Alguien le tapó la boca y con la otra apego el cuerpecito femenino a él, Kagome dedujo inmediatamente por sus formas "anatomicas" que era un Hombre y se sintió desesperada.

-Si hablas te mató- le susurro la voz efectivamente masculina, y la mano que estaba en la boca la apretó más contra los labios, Kagome comenzó a samarrearse y mordio fuertemente el dedo que estaba entre sus labios.

-Oye! no era para tanto- se quejó.

-¿InuYasha?- Kagome se sorprendió, ¿de veras era Inu? la última vez que lo vió el tenía trece y ella diez - Inu...¿eres tú?- cuestiono, aun que los ojos ambarinos eran inconfundibles.

-Claro que soy yo! cara de goma- le dijo con una mueca en su rostro, mientras la sangre fina escurría por su dedo mordido.

-Lo siento- avergonzada de su bolso sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en la zona lastimada- de veras..lo siento- Kagome le miro, el la veía fijo, y eso provoco que en la trigueña piel femenina se comenzaran a colorear de un suave rojo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿porqué me vez asi?- le interrogo, esa mirada la asia estar incomoda.

-Fe, aun eres muy ingenua e inocente para darte cuenta de algunas cosas.

-¿darme cuenta de que?.. explicate!-exigió con voz enfadada.

-¿papá esta en casa?- ignoró su pregunta haciendole otra.

-Si, lo está, no me a dejado de repetir que llegase temprano por tu vicita- le comentó con aire cansado mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casona que se veía entre algunos arbustos,el patio de la propiedad era muy grande y fresco.

-¿te desagrada tanto mi precencia?- la voz masculina sono seca

-Ni tanto...- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Rayos! esa no era la idea- desaprovó InuYasha con una fina sonrisa casi invisible.

-¿devería incomodarme que estes aquí?-Kagome se adelanto dos pasos para quedar frente a él, difinitivamente la diferencia de alturas era notoria.

-Supongo- se encojió de hombros.

-bueno.. a veces eres bastante tonto- empezó

- y tú mimada

-no soy mimada- se quejó y apretó sus puños dando un paso más asia él, acercandose más inconcientemente.

-Si que lo eres- la contradijo inclinando su rostro al de ella, para mostrarle sus ojos cinicos.

-mentira! no soy mima..

Las palabras quedarón atrapadas en su garganta, al ver que la cara de InuYasha se apresuraba a aproximarse áun más a la de ella, se percató de lo que iba a suceder, y hecho vacilante el rostro para atras, pero aun asi el junto sus labios a los de ella, fue solo un contacto de labios, no duro más de cuatro segundos, luego InuYasha siguió caminando con las manos metidas en lso bolsillos como si nada.

-Porque hiziste eso!- le reprocho avergonzada tapandoce la boca con la mano.

-Que va!- era la única forma que te dejaras de chillar.

-Tonto!- se sentía estupida, que diablos había pasado¡!

-Que alaraca eres, solo fue un rose de labios, _nada más._

Kagome enfurecida lo alcanzó, tomo del brazo firme a el de cabellera peli negra, lo giro y con la otra mano libre le abofeteó la mejilla, con toda la rabia y pena que sentía, una mezcla fatal de sentimientos, le quedo quieto, con la cara ladeada por la fuerza de la cachetada recivida, Kagome le miro unos intantes y hecho a correr desesperada a la casa.

Ya hay, se baño y se vistió con una falda y una polera sin tirantes de jen, y chalas de descanso, estubo una hora más menos en su pieza, y ya más calmada decidió bajar. Grande fue su sorpresa al mirar la el reloj de centro y ver que eran las siete y algo, y ni luces de InuYasha. Su padre estaba sentado fumandose un cigarrillo de olor a menta, pero aun asi el aroma a tabaco se expandia por el sálón.

-papá tu...

-estoy preocupado por Yasha, aun no llega- el hombre pasó una mano por su cabello en el cual se asomaban algunas canas.

-Yasha...-asi le decía su padre a su "querido" "hijo"- ya vendra...¿hasta cuando seguiras fumando? no habíamos quedado en eso papá- reclamó la quinceañera.

-hija no empiezes-su padre dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

El timbre sonó y Kaede abrió la puerta, un silencio, para que apareciera una figura juvenil y masculina en el lugar.

-Hola padre- saludo neutral, pero con ojos brillantes el muchacho, su padre le abrazó fuertemente- Hola "princecita" -le dijo a Kagome, quien solo movió su mano, pero le miro con despreció ¡Como podia fingir asi!.

-pasa algo ¿hija?- la voz sono desaprovada, Kagome voleteo los ojos.

-No.. nada.

-Traere champan, tú vicita se deve celebrar desentemente.

Todo quedó en silencio, cuando el hombre de ya buena edad se fue, Kagome carraspeó un poco incomoda por la situación, exasperada se levantó dispuesta a volver a su habitación.

-a donde vas¿?- Inu le miro como generalmente le obcervaba, de forma burlona.

-a mi pieza- su tono de voz sono extrañamente cortez.

-Ja! aun sigues enfadada niñita- le picó.

- no es tú asunto!-ademas tú eres el culpable-gritó histerica.

-me lateas "princesita, me voy a la cocina.

-Haz lo que quieras!- Kagome hizo un ademan con las manos, moviendolas desinteresadamente, pero uno de sus brazos fue apricionado por la gran mano de InuYasha- Inu...

-Kagome ¡Por la mierda! ya basta!- le apretó más fuerte.

-me estas haciendo daño-se quejó con una desagradable mueca- tú...  
_tú me odias_- sono tan triste su voz... InuYasha le miro severamente con una mezcla de ravia y sufrimiento y le soltó el agarre.

-Estas tan ciega que ni si quiera te das cuenta de lo que en verdad pasa- el timbre que ocupó para decir esas palabras, sonaron apagadas y sin vida.

-Inu...

-Sucede algo..- el padre entro con tres copas, y la botella de champan.

-Estabamos hechando un "gallito"- craneo rápido Yasha, pues aun seguía teniendole el brazo a Kagome.

-¿Ahora se juega con el brazo agarrado?- su padre aslo la ceja.

-Papá, sabes bien que yo no tomo- protesto dosilmente al ver servir la tercera copa.

- la ocación lo amerita-le tendió la copa.

-Kagome aun es muy "niña" para estar tomando- InuYasha le miro para fastidiarla.

-Asi es... soy aun muy joven para envenenarme la sangre con eso- no, esta vez no seguiría el "jueguito". y se retiro tan rápido como pudo, su padre le llamo, pero ella hizo nuevamente un ademan con la mano.

-Está mujer me sacara de quisio-silencio- fm.. es igual a su madre...

-No recuerdo de ella mucho- InuYasha acomodo su trasero en el sillón y tomo algo de champan, de su garganta reprimió la tos.

-No tomas mucho ¿eh?- el hombre volvio a levantar la ceja, mirandole diveritido.

-No mucho...- aceptó con extraño orgullo y volvió a llevarse el líquido alcoholico a la gargante, esta vez sin exito de reprimir la tos.

- No tomas nada...- se rió Higurashi con gracia, InuYasha era un buen chico, sano e inteligente, sería un buen partido para cual quier muchacha, sip, para cual quiera- sabes, podrias conciderar la idea de tratar de conquistar a Kag.- le habló con tono chistoso guiñendole el ojo, al ver el rostro de shok de su "hijo"- solo bromeo hombre- y rio fuertemente, InuYasha le imito bastante nervioso- y bueno, quien es la afortunada de tener tú corazón?¿

-_Nadie_ es la afortunada- su timbre sono frío y llevo otra vez el champan a su boca, pasando nuevamente por la garganta, pero está vez no tosio ni hizo ahorcada, ni siquiera movio un musculo de su cara, tenía perdida la mirada en el techo.

-No digas eso-le dió lamadas en el hombro- de seguro de vez de tener un "mini fans club" por hay revoloteando a tú alrededor.

-Si, tengo unas- admitió curvando sus labios.

- y cual de todas ¿te gusta más?- esa combersación lo estaba poniendo bastante incomodo, el ambarino suspiro y fruncio el seño, el padre aun esperaba la respuesta.

-Pues.. Kikyou es la que más me gusta de todas, es callada, tranquila, madura, y bonita.

-buena.. elección...

la puerta de entrada se cerro fuertmenete.

-Que demonios- hablo por lo bajo Higurashi, entre abriendo la cortina para ver la entrada- ah... era Kagome... que raro.. jamas sale sin avisar. ¡Kaede!- llamó, y en seguida apareció la mujer de una edad notoria.-donde ¿fue Kagome?.

-Con sus amigas, me dijo que le diria, habran pasado sus tres minutos de ello.

-Generalmente me avisa.

InuYasha entrelazo sus dedos y pensó unos intantes.

-Yo tambien devo salir- y no espero respuestas solo se marchó.

-Jovenes- el hombre quedo con la champan casi llena, y su copa- ¿Kaede?.

-Si..?

-¿Champan?.

o

-Oh! asi que ya llego el exquisito de tú hermanastro!- Yuka also ambas cejas rápidamente de forma malevola.

-No somos ni siquiera "Hermanastros"- corrigió Kagome masticando su  
Hot-dog de forma grosera.

-Pues por la ley si lo son- Ayumi se tapó la boca al ver la expreción ascecina de su Kagome- pero claro, claro, en verdad ustedes no lo son en lo absoluto, je, je- rió nerviosa.

-En todo caso, ¿por qué no lo vamos a ver, yo recuerdo que siempre fue muy simpático con nosotras, aun que Kag lo pintase de otra manera- propuso Eri con ojos soñadores.

-¡Eso si que no!-saltó la de ojos chocolate, golpeando el talón en el suelo constantemente.

-y.. ¿por qué no?-Ayumi rascó su brazo- pulgas- rascó con mayor frenesis, Kagome se comenzó a impacientar y a golpear más fuerte el talón en el piso.

-eh... Kag..- Yuka le miro nerviosa.

-Que quieres- gruño.

-Con tú pie estas derramando los jugos- con los ojos Yuka le mostro la mesa.

-Ops!- lógró decir, estaba moviendo la pierna tan rápido que ello provocaba que el mesón se levantara ligeramente y comenzara a salpicar los jugos- lo siento.

-tomate un Armonil- le molestó Eri riendo.

-Si que son buenas esas pastillitas- Yuka con una servilleta seco el liquido de la mesa.

-Deveremos comprarle como diez cajitas a Kagome- Ayumi lo dijo totalmente seria, pero con expreción simpática.

-Ya callense chicas- la joven enravio el rostro y un extraño sonrojo se apodero de ella. Maldición si ellas supieran, de seguro se imaginarian quizas que cosas, con esas mentes soñadoras y traviesas que tenían.

-Ahhh- suspiro cansada, tomando el último sorvo del jugo de naranja.

-Kagome... no sera.. que- Eri vaciló ante la idea que amenazaba su cabeza.

-¿qué qué?- la azabache le miro curiosa y nerviosa.

-Que a ti te gusta InuYasha- Eri apreto sus ojos, temiendo la reacción de Kag que no handaba de buen humor últimamente, Yuka y Ayumi abrieron sus labios dejando ver su impresión ante la loca y rara idea, que despues de todo, no era tan rara...-¿Kagome?.

-Sin comentarios- la de ojos marrones, tiro sus monedas sobre la mesa y se fue, dejando a sus amigas atonitas a su reacción.

-¿Cuánto estan las armonil?- Ayumi comenzó a contar los Yen que tenía.

**Continuará...**

**Originalmente y únicamente por la fantastik kata chan n.n**


	4. Dudosas Declaraciones

Autor: Originalmente por la fantastik kata-chan nn 

•**Enamorada de Mi Hermanastro•  
_"Declaración dudosa"_  
**  
Si no fuera verano jamás andaría tan noche, sola por el parque, el aire era agradable, el viento golpeaba con sutileza su cara, brazos y piernas, se encontraba sentada en el columpio mirando fijo el suelo, si que era interesante esa tierra, a esas horas. Un suspiro, sacaron sus labios rosas entre abiertos. Jamás había pensado que la llegada de su "Herman_astro_" le perturbaría tanto, y lo peor era que en menos de un día ¡, eso era lo que más la volvía loca de juicio, 

-¡Malditas hormonas, pensó con un seño fruncido, siguió mirando el hermoso suelo para seguir una araña pequeña que había a sus pies -Querida adolescencia..-susurro sarcástica, aplastando al arácnido con su pie mientras desasía su rabia en él- um...supongo que tú no tenías la culpa... de todas formas odio a esos bichos, Genial ahora estoy hablando con migo misma.

No entendía simplemente no lo entendía, la llegada de él, en menos de cinco horas, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-InuYasha...

-¿Qué?

Kagome giró su cara exaltada hacia el lado proveniente de la voz, InuYasha estaba apoyado en los fierros que sostenían los columpios, la luz de la luna daba justo en su rostro, y sus ojos se veían ya no se veían de dorado, si no que por el tono blanco de la luz, habían cambiado a un místico violeta. Sin duda InuYasha era tremendamente atractivo, y tan difícil de alcanzar... contando el pequeño detalle de ser "Hermana_stro_s" aun que no fueran de sangre, el solo titulo dejaba mucho espacio entre ambos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le interrogó, volviendo a su postura de mantenerlo alejado para no confundirla más.- No me vuelvas a asustar así- respiró hondo subiendo y bajando su pecho una y otra vez.

-por que pronunciaste mi nombre, ¿no te habías dado cuenta que estaba?- el ambarino le miró intensamente, cuando se reflejaron en sus óvalos arrogancia- Oh ya veo!-Inuyasha se inclinó asía ella, poniendo ambas brazos sujetos a las cadenas que mantenían el columpió de la quinceañera, Kagome se hizo un poco hacia atrás, inconscientemente entre abrió los labios- Quizas... estabas pensado en mi-lo dijo de forma tan petulante, que evidentemente eso enojó a la azabache.

-Claro que ¡no!- rebatió internamente también convenciéndose de eso.

-Tengo más experiencia que tú en esto, y se cuando una mujer - se acercó a su oído, Kagome sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, al sentirle  
respirar- me _sueña_

-Tonto, jamás pienso en ti, eres demasiado arrogante, orgulloso, molestoso, e Idiota como para dedicar una de mis neuronas a tí.

-Pues tú no eres nada de agradable, y además eres fea!- estallo él, sin pensar bien lo que había dicho con su última palabra.

-Pues no me importa lo que tú opinas de mi, los chicos de mi clase NO opinan lo mismo- Chilló y lo empujo, parándose del columpió y abriéndose pasó para irse.

-¿Quienes?- el le tomó la mano de forma posesiva, Kagome volteó con un rostro desentendido y ojos brillantes de arrebato.

-¿Quienes que?- devolvió la pregunta, volteándose totalmente a él. InuYasha inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle la mano con el pulgar, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella- InuYasha...

-Quienes ¿te están tratando de conquistar?- se acercó a Kagome de tal forma que sus sombras producidas por los faroles de la plaza se juntaran, su voz sonó dócil, subió su otra mano y aparto unos mechones rebeldes que estaban sobre su hombro para hacerlos asía atrás, luego, volvió a bajar la mano, y con la yema de los dedos le acarició el brazo, la piel que tocaba era tan suave y tibia, la pequeña discusión había pasado a segundo plano, ahora estaban como locos, devorándose con la mirada.

-No sigas- protestó, no quería tener más recuerdos así con el ambarino, pero sus ojos se veían tan tiernos... él no le prestó atención y abrió un poco sus labios masculinos para besarla- por favor.

Su murmullo se opaco en su garganta, los labios se habían mezclado otra vez, pero esta vez no era un contacto de labios, si no que era un verdadero beso, la boca de InuYasha se movía frenéticamente, devorando los labios inexpertos de Kagome.

-Más despació- susurro entre el beso la azabache, ella no sabía en si besar, InuYasha iba a un ritmo muy rápido, pero ante la petición de la muchachita, el comenzó a calmarse, para dar pasó a un beso suave y tierno, segundos después se separaron para tomar aire, pero no se alejaron mucho, él mantuvo su frente pegada a la de Kagome.

-Jamás..-tomo una bocanada de aire- habías ¿besado a alguien?..¿asi?.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, se veía hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios algo colorados por el sediento beso, tenía ojos soñadores.

-Kagome...-acarició con el pulgar su mano aun tomada.

-¿Por qué? ¿me has besado?- pareció que la pregunta se la había hecho más para si misma, que para él.

-Por la misma razón que tú me has correspondido-frotó su frente con la de ella.

-No es divertido.

-el ¿que?

-que me beses, cuando no sientes nada por mi-Kagome despegó su frente con la de él, para tener una mejor perspectiva de su reacción.

-y ¿como sabes que no siento nada por ti?- la frustración de la muchacha fue peor, InuYasha era experto en esconder sus sentimientos tras ese aire tan hostil.

-Apenas llegaste hace cinco horas y quieres que crea ¿qué te gustó?- el aire amoroso se esfumo dejando uno de tensión.

- y ¿como sabes que me gustas solo desde ahora?

La gota que revalso el vaso, fastidiada de que devolviera sus preguntas sin solución.

-Yo soy la que pregunta no tú- todo el sentimiento de amor que aun podía palpar en sus labios se borro de su ser, Kagome le quitó la mano y le dio la espalda echándose a caminar,

-em.. Kagome..

-Que quieres!- gritó.

-Tú casa está por el otro lado- y con un dedo se tapó uno de sus oídos, asiéndole burla.

-cierto- devolvió sus pasos para ir por la dirección contraria, ¡Maldita sea, había caído, su casa estaba por donde ella iba antes no por esa.

-Te engañe!- y rió con una melodía alegre.

-ja,ja,ja, que divertido- comentó sarcástica volviendo por donde iba.

Quedaban diez cuadras para llegar a una de las casas más grandes de él lugar.

-Estudias en la ¿U?- el silenció era molestoso, y Kagome decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Ingenería Civil, y tú ¿Que quieres ser cuando salgas del colegio?.

-Parbularia - su voz sonó firme ante su decisión.

-¿Parbularía?- InuYasha alsó la ceja, costumbre pegada de su padrastro.

-Por dos motivos.. adoro a los niños, sobre todo a la edad de cinco años, son un amor, lleno de curiosidad por descubrir el mundo que los rodea...-suspiro tan feliz- y la otra es porque mi madre lo era.

-Kagome..

-¿m?

-¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?- la muchacha le miro incrédula, no pensaba en ese tipo de platica, pero el le veía tan serio.- D..dos..la..la pareja- titubeo, no sabía porque se estaba comenzando a poner tan nerviosa.

-ah...-InuYasha cruzó sus brazos mirando el suelo por donde pisaba.

-y ¿a ti?.

-No tendré- sus facciones se pusieron duras.

-¿Por qué?- dudosa se atrevió a preguntar.

El le observó con ojos inquietos pero con un aire extremadamente dulce.. y quizas ¿tierno?. Kagome al ver esa expresión sintió que sus latidos aumentaban, y sus mejillas se tornaban del maldito color rojo.

-No lo se- fue una seca respuesta que cortó las sensaciones que la chica sentía de raíz, fue como caer de un arbol a la tierra y pegarse duro. ¿porqué el era asi? no lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Simpática forma de ser que tienes- y movió asía atrás con la mano algunos cabellos que luchaban con irse sobre sus hombros por él viento.

-lo mismo digo.

-es raro.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Isayoi es muy cálida, sin embargo tú-dudó- tú te empeñas en demostrarte frío y desinteresado con todo.

-Hace unos minutos atrás demostré lo que sentía, pero alguien no me creyo.

Fue hay, cuando Kagome decidió que ya era hora de callarse, esa conversación no se estaba dirigiendo a ningún buen lugar, eso era lo más seguro.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la casa eran un cuarto para las dos de la mañana, la muchacha se recostó inmediatamente, cansada, había sido un día muy agitado y cargado de emociones, su corazón tenía guardado sentimientos, de Pena, mezclado con furia y alegría.

Ya muy tarde se quedó dormida memorizando una y otra vez ese beso, ese beso tan cálido.

o

-um..si es agradable el clima aquí, si.. esta bien, Okay te espero en la estación de Osaka... ajá...si... Adiós- colgó desanimado.

-¿Quién vendrá, si no es mucha intromisión?- preguntó Kaede a InuYasha.

-Una amiga...Kikyou, es que tiene muchas ganas de conocer Osaka, y viene en camino.

-la...¿traerá a la casa?- Kaede se vió algo complicada.

-No lo creo.

-Menos mal.

-¿por qué dices menos mal?- InuYasha cruzó sus brazos, tenia ojeras, y no parecía del mejor de los humores.

-Por que tengo el almuerzo y la cena solo para nosotros cuatro, no me sobra nada en la alacena para alimentar otro estomago y además- giró sus ojos en dirección en donde estaba Kagome acariciando a un pequeño minino de manchas cafés.

InuYasha se sintió extrañamente incomodo, como esa vieja sabía que algo pasaba entre ambos.

-vieja copuchenta... Aush!- Kaede le pegó con la escoba que estaba usando para barrer en la pierna.

-Respeta a tus mayores malcriado- le repuso la anciana, para después curvar los labios en una cansada sonrisa- no seas duro con ella, Kagome se hace la fuerte, pero es muy sensible.

InuYasha se puso rígido y cuando iba a responder algo, la mujer ya se había ido a la cocina, entonces se quedó observando a la muchacha unos momentos más, hay estaba sentada a mitad del living, y en su regazo el minino recién nacido que ella llamaba "Buyo", Kagome se percató que la miraban, y entonces se encontró con los ojos de él, se sintió avergonzada y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de acariciar al animalito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autor: Originalmente por la fantastik kata-chan nn**


	5. hizieron efecto?

**Originalmente por kata -chan!**

•**Enamorada de Mi Hermanastro•  
_"¿Hizieron efecto?"_**

-Tres!

-Ocho!

-Diez...

-Cuatro!

-Oh, no se vale, Kagome volvió a ganar! en los dados- Protestó Yuka con el seño fruncido.

-Kag. siempre tiene suerte en estos juegos de azar- Ayumi deslizó sus fichas plásticas a una Kagome muy sonriente.

-Ajá, tu misma lo has dicho, suerte, suerte- se jactó la chica resiviendo las fichas de las perdedoras.

-Pero esa suerte no la utiliza en los hombres- Pronto Eri se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver la expresión poco amigable de la peli negra- osea, yo desia, je, je, que como.. je,je.

-¿Armonil?- Ayumi le extendió presurosa unas tabletas.

-No me digas que...- Kagome le miro con cara de Horror.

-¿ Creías que hablabamos en broma?- Yuka pestañó inocentemente. Kagome no lo podía creer.

-Vamos Kagome, tomatela- Insistió Ayumi con aire serio y travieso.

-Mi animo está perfectamente bien- la azabache cruzó sus brazos y giró su cara a lado opuesto, oponiendose rotundamente a la sola idea de tomarlas.

-Kag. no gastamos dinero para nada- Yuka le ofreció su vaso que aun tenía líquido, Ayumi seguía con su mano mostrandole la tableta, las tres muchachas le veían a los ojos con cara de cordero desgollado.

-¡Oh Maldición!- Kagome tomo el vaso y con la otra le quitó de mala manera la tableta, la saco de su envase y la miro con ojos fastidiados, se hecho la pastilla a la boca. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka contubieron la respiración emosionadas- de seguro me arrepentire de esto- farfullo con la pastilla en la lengua, tomo el vaso y dejo que el jugo se llevara el medicamento a su garganta para dejarla en su estomago.

Pasaron unos segundos en rotundo silencio.

-¿Y?... ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Eri entusiasmada.

-um.. igual que hace segundos atras, pero ¡con unas ganas de matarla a las tres!- Estalló moviendo su cabeza bruscamente.

- uhh... quizas hay que esperar un rato.

-¿Tú crees Ayumi?- Yuka se rascó la cabeza complicada.

-Si, tienes razón- Eri se estiró peresomanete dejando su espalda caer al suelo- pues, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ver eso.

-Te apoyo!- Ayumi le imitó al igual que Yuka.

-¡Pero que se creen!- Chilló Kagome, de un ala tomo a las tres muchacha sy las hechó fuera de su pieza.- ¡No estoy de mal humor, y esas pastillas no sirven de nada, ahora... ¡Adios!- se le inyectaron los ojos en sangre.

Las chicas se fueron riendo en sonoras carcajadas, a la vez que corrían alegremente y le gritaban pesadeses desde el primer piso, hasta que todo quedo en silencio cuando se sintió que la puerta de la casa se cerro.

-Mi Humor es muy bueno, muy bueno- se decía a si misma, recargando su espalda en la pared- muy... ahhh... quizas no es muy bueno, no devi comportarme asi con ellas...

-¿Kagome?.

-Voy Kaede!- gritó con voz aguda- ups.. maldita adolecencia-susurro molesta.

-Que humor- rió la mujer cuando la vió aparecer en la cocina con una mueca desagradable.

-no...¿tú también?-gimió Kagome desganada- Ayu, Eri y Yuka me obligaron a tomarme esa pastillita que sale en los comerciales, para que mejorara mi humor. ¡Ja!.

-veo que aun no han hecho efecto- rió nuevamente.

-¡Kaede!- Kagome se sentó en un piso, acomodo el dorso de su mano en su mejilla- ¿um, por cierto, donde está InuYasha- lo intentó decir con la voz más casual.

-Su hermanastro está...

-Kaede!- desaprovó Kagome inmediatamente.

-InuYasha salió... una amiga, Kikyou, venía y él la acompañó a conocer Osaka creo...

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como plato, para luego entrecerrarlos, respiro hondo.

-¿Estas bien querida?- Kaede le miró preocupada al verle palideser.

-Si...si...- asintió, sintió su cabeza hervir, le dieron ganas de romper todo, vasos, jarrones, vidrios, apretó sus puños, cerro unos momentos sus ojos, su respiración se aceleró, su corazón latió más rápido, para luego dar paso a que sus musculos se relajaran, su respiración se volviera calmada, y sus ojos dieran dulzura.

-¿Kagome?- Kaede vió toda está reacción extrañada.

-sabes, me siento extrañamente tranquila.

-Oh, querida, yo se que tú...

-No... para nada.. como crees que yo..-Kagome se levantó de su lugar y abrazó cariñosamente a la mujer, que era como su segunda madre.

-¿Estas segura que te sientes mejor mi pequeña?-La adulta le acarició la cabeza maternarlmente.

-perfecto.. de hecho... hace días que no me sentía, tan ¡asi!- suspiro, sus ojos se veian dormilados, y caminaba con un ligero tambaleo- ja ja ja- comenzó a reirse ante eso.

-Kagome, estas segura que tus amigas no te dieron... ¿otra cosa?.

La muchacha se giró bruscamente, mirandole con cara divertida- claro que No, Kaede ¿por qué,¿ piensas que esas pastillas hizieron efecto?- estiró sus brazos suavemente- sabes, quizas si lo hizieron, y vaya que en buen momento.

-Kagome..-Llamó otra vez la ama de casa.

-¿si?.

-No finjas tanto, el amor es hermoso, pero delicado.

-Lo se, demasiado delicado para mi gusto- le miró con ojos dulcemente tristes, sentía como que la sinceridad le brotaba por los poros, algo que levemente le preocupo.

-Oh Kagome..

-Sere cuidadosa- calló al sentirse tan avierta ante esos sentimientos que comenzaba a descubrir en su interior- lo prometo Kaede... lo prometo.

O

El agua era exquisita a esa hora de la tarde, el sol pegaba fuertemente, y la piscina era el lugar más agradable para estar en ese momento, se sumergía y volvia a salir a la supercicie una y otra vez, el cabello le brillaba con mayor intensidad, y se le pegaba a la piel, definitivamente de todas las ideas que había tenido para la casa, esa era la mejor.

Algo cansada de nadar, se dirigió a un rincón de la piscina en donde el agua era más baja, y se acomodo en ese rincón, una leve brisa acarició su rostro, y el agua se movio con algo de fuerza, algo que lo atribuyo por el mismo viento cálido que comenzaba a aparecer. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y entonces dio un gritó aterrador!.

-Chillona- le susurró tapandole la boca.

Kagome se había quedado sin habla, que demonios, en que momento uno podía pensar que estar sola en una piscina relajandote, de pronto abrieras tus ojos, y te encontraras con el muchacho que ronda en tú mente frente a tí, sin percatarte.

InuYasha sacó su mano de la boca de ella, pensando que podía volver a morderlo.

-Casi me matas de un susto.- No tenía animos para discutir, a decir verdad, el Armonil aun la tenía bastante atontada como para cranear algo.

El ambarino also la ceja esperando una respuesta más hirviente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- interrogó al no recivir ninguna ofensa, se deslizó un poco, acomodandose al lado de ella, y estirando la cabeza asia atras con los ojos entre cerrados. el pelo lo tenía tambien mojado, y sus musculos se´veían más poderosos, sin contar las gotas de agua que escurrían por su pecho. Kagome trago un poco, y se sonrojo inmediatamente al mirarle asi, bajó la mirada inmediatamente. -¿Kagome?..¿qué te pasa?.

- a mi.. nada...- trato de despejar su mente, pero el estaba asi.. ¡Dios! tan sexy.. que le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar de impotencia por no tener claro que sentía, si en dos miseros dias ya se sentía asi de enamorada.

-Estas roja...- InuYasha le miró confuso... hasta que comenzó a entender, ella le miraba de reojo, pero no su cara.. si no su cuerpo.- ¿te gusta lo que vez?- rió divertido.

Ella no respondió y se comenzó a pararse.

-No, no,no - InuYasha le agarró por debajo del agua las dos piernas.

-Oye que haces!- reclamó dosilmente.

Hizo un movimiento y con eso Kagome perdió el equilíbrio resvalandose.

-Te tengo al fin- pero antes de que pudiese hacer daño, el estiro nuevamente sus brazos, y la acuno como un bebe.

-Inu...- nuevamente, estaba pasando eso, su corazón acelerar, pero esta vez no sentía la necesidad de portarse de forma amargada, no supo como ,pero rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él.

-Estas sediento terreno ¿e?.. puede ser peligroso...¿lo sabes?-Kagome se limitó a asentir, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, y escuchaba a la perfección los rápidos latidos del corazón del ambarino, asi que no era la única.

-Yo..

- no digas nada...pequeña bruja- se inclino levemente, no necesitaba tanto acercarse a ella está vez, Kagome parecía ese día mucho más dosil y flexible, antes de juntar sus labios le surgió la pregunta-¿Por que hoy estas tan afectiva Kagome?.

rió suavemente- mis amigas me dieron una pastilla.. no se si hizo efecto, pero..yo- comenzó extrañamente a complicarse al ver en que situación estaban... por ¡Dios, reaccióno de repente, ellos eran Hermanastro, no importaba si no fueran de sangre, el siempre desde niños le había hecho la vida imposible, ¿ por que no ser esta otra jugarreta del gran InuYasha, trato de safarze, moviendose inquieta y rozando el cuerpo de él, quizas inconcientemente de forma algo más intima. pero el la tenía firmemente.

-Oh no hagas eso por favor- su voz sonó ronca- no me vaz a dejar ¿asi, seria una tortura sabes.

-Pero InuYasha...

No había remedio, el siempre conseguía lo que quería, y realmente ella le había dado todo en bandeja, simplemente se estaban besando, igual que el día anterior... se sentía tan dulcemente apasionado ese beso, apretó un poco su boca, al sentir que el trataba de entrar con su lengua en su cavidad, gimió levemente, y abrió más sus labios para dejar pasar a su invitada, inisiando una nueva caricia, sus respiraciones se habían agitado.

Al terminar el beso, Kagome se levantó, escuchó que él la llamaba, pero no prestó atención, se sentía emosionada y miserable, avergonzada y enfadada, tomo su toalla, y se fue a la casa corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Devia analisarze simplemente eso... no podía ser.

**Continuará...**

**Originalmente por kata -chan!**

**Gracias por leernos!**


	6. enfrentar

**Originalmente por :Katiss-chan!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

La ruptura en la relación de InuYasha y Kagome se debió, a que él se aprovecho de ella, le dijo que supuestamente la amaba, y resulta que después, le dijo que ya no quería nada con ella, por el hecho de que el buscaba algo más "caricias inocentes", se burlo de ella en su cara y la Humillo.

Segundo leí por hay sobre que ¿paso hace tres años?, TT, soy mala en matemáticas pero de quince años edad de Kagome en ese tiempo y 18edad de InuYasha hay tres años de diferencia.

Espero que les haya quedado más claro, no se si habrá sido error mío en la escritura o el leer apuradita a veces nos hace entender algunas cosas malitas, pero bueno, para esos son sus post, para que yo les aclare todas sus dudas, esto comprueba que los leo XD.

•Enamorada de Mi Hermanastro•  
"Enfrentar..."

miraba la ventana fijamente, aun que su cuerpo estaba en la habitación, su mente estaba en otro mundo, en un lugar en el cual solo ella podía entrar, en donde por lo menos hay, podía ser libre, y torturarse pensando en cada detalle de su vida, y en cada tristeza que calaba su alma de una forma fatal.

-¿Por qué todo sucedió así...?-Se preguntó para si Kagome, mientras se acomodaba en la cama de lado, apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla.

En ese verano de hace siete años atrás, después de que InuYasha se marchó con Kikyou, Kagome estuvo encerrada en la casona sin salir, comía muy poco, hasta que un día, su padre trajo a un empresario con quien firmaría un negoció, este trajo a su hijo de compañía, y así conoció a Kouga, quien se transformó en su mejor amigo del sexo opuesto. Sin él, ella simplemente se habría desintegrado lentamente.

La puerta se abrió, Kaede entró con una bandeja con buena porción de comida sana.

-Kagome, siéntate en la cama para ponerte la bandeja.- la mujer hizo tronar sus dedos frente al rostro de la muchacha que parecía muerta con esas ojeras, la piel pálida, y unos ojos muertos.-Kagome...

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre Kaede.

-Kagome, ya basta con ese rostro de cordero degollado, hace dos días que volviste del hospital y lo que has comido no te a alimentado en nada, si sigues así, quedaras como un cadáver.

-No sería malo.

-Kagome-le reprochó con voz enojada pero comprensiva.- a veces hay cosas que no son buenas recordar, que uno las bloquea, pero siempre están ahí, y tarde o temprano uno tiene que enfrentarlas.

-Mientras pueda evadirlas...

-No señorita, oye tienes algo en la lengua, abre la boca ¿si mija?- Kagome obedeció, y sin poder hacer nada Kaede le puso un gran trozo de carne en la boca.-con eso tendrás para masticar un buen rato-rió.-Kagome trato de decir algo pero el alimento no le dejaba-jaja si, como digas pequeña.-y se fue muy triunfante la anciana.

Pequeña.. pequeña... esa palabra resonaba en la mente de la azabache, InuYasha muchas veces le dijo así... y claro.. también era Muy pequeña para él.. como para...¡Un simple idiota!, todos los hombres solo querían "eso" y después se quedaban muy felices, y dejaban a las muchachas solas , y si salían con hijos... Kagome sintió que un calor poderoso la llenaba de coraje y rabia, no entendía porque debió ser todo así, si tobo iba demasiado bien.

Termino de tragarse la carne y por Kaede se animó a comer el resto, aun que se seguía sintiendo sin apetito.

-Kagome ¿puedo pasar?.

-s..si...-titubeo

En seguida la presencia imponente de InuYasha se hizo presente en la pieza, sus ojos se veían algo confusos, era una mezcla rara de emociones que poseían esta vez los óvalos dorados.

Se acercó a la ventana y se detuvo frente a ella un rato, luego se giró a Kagome, está le miraba de una manera neutra, aun que sus facciones demostraban lo mal que estaba, y la mano le tiritaba por lo nervios que le producía tener cerca a ese hombre, trato de disimular su mano apretando la frazada con fuerza.

-Tiemblas...¿es por repulsión o por miedo a mi?-Enarcó la ceja, las palabras sonaron agrias y solemnes.

-Ninguna de las dos.

-Kagome...

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Tokyo?- la forma en que él pronunciaba su nombre le perturbaba demasiado como para entablar palabras coherentes, y le surgió su pregunta de una forma bastante mal educada.- digo...

-Se que solo deseas que me vaya... - se acercó aun más, y cuando estuvo al lado de la cama se inclinó quedando frente al rostro de Kagome, de cerca InuYasha trató de disimular su asombro, no había notado bien hasta ese momento que tanto habían perdido su brillo los ojos de ella.

-Yo no...

-No me voy a ir, hasta cuando deba hacerlo.- su voz sonó muy firma ante su decisión, levantó una mano y le acarició con el indice el labio inferior a Kagome, está trato de hacer un ademán, pero InuYasha rápidamente le tomo la con la otra mano la muñeca, que intentaba golpearle la mejilla- ¿por qué tan agresiva pequeña?.

-¡Maldita sea! no te bastó burlarte de mi hace años atrás, si no que quieres seguir.. que más quieres de mi- Kagome comenzó a sentir que el rostro de InuYasha se desconfiguraba producto de la lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle con gran intensidad de los lagrimales. Trató de golpearle con los puños cerrados el pecho a InuYasha, pero no pudo, el la tenía muy firme sujeta y la miraba con ojos pobres, Kagome no contuvo más la emoción y rápidamente acercó su rostro al pecho de él dejando que ya la nada de orgullo que le quedaba se esfumara para llorar con gran intensidad en el pecho de InuYasha.

-Yo.. Kagome, es difícil de explicar..lo que pasó hace tiempo atras...-Prefirió callarse, cuando comenzó Kagome empezó a llorar aun más fuerte-mierda..yo.

Después de unos minutos, Kagome estaba más calmada y tomaba un vaso de agua, que InuYasha le había traído junto con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Ahora él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y ella acostada mirando el techo con atención.

-Aquí...aquí mismo una vez tú... te quedaste con migo, hasta que yo me durmiera...- Kagome habló, cada frase formada era como un cuchillo pequeño que se enterraba en el alma de cada uno- creí que ello podría ser... te veía demasiado lejano a mi, debí haber suponido que no era más que un juego ¿que ingenua fue ? ¿no lo crees así?, InuYasha.

Pero no respondió la miraba con particular atención, esperando a que ella siguiese contando como se sentía, algo no común en él, de esperar a que las personas se desahoguen, pero esto era distinto, porque él sabía muy bien el daño que le había provocado a Kagome, sobre todo cuando ella estaba en la flor de su juventud.

-que tonta...- se enderezó para mirarlo- pero, aun que esto suene demasiado humillante y de seguro será algo que a ti te dejara satisfecho, y si te sirve ... es que yo..yo...-Un brillo cruzo los ojos chocolateados, y los labios le temblaron suavemente- yo _siempre_, te voy a querer mucho.-Bajó la cabeza esperando la mofa y burla de parte de él, sin embargo no escucho nada de eso, si no que solo silencio.

Se estremeció al ver la forma tan posesiva con la que él le miraba desde la punta de la cama, un sonrojo se apodero de la mejilla, y sintió que todo el ambiente en la habitación se volvía más tenso, con un suave movimiento InuYasha nuevamente estaba a su lado. Kagome lo observó con gran nervio, que pretendía ahora, ¿qué diablos había hecho? se había humillado logrando de seguro lo que el quería, pero al menos ahora sentía un peso menos dentro de si.

En un acto InuYasha tomo de la el mentón de la muchacha y lo levantó para que ella lo mirara muy cerca y directo a los ojos, ambos se reflejaban en su óvalos. Kagome entre abrió los labios e involuntariamente se los remojó con la lengua, ese movimiento hizo que InuYasha perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba por los sentimientos revueltos que ahora tenía también y se encontraron sus bocas, al principio de una forma bastante fiera, para luego ir calmándose los movimientos. Kagome abrió los ojos segundos finalizada la caricia, él le miraba de una forma bastante intimidante.

-InuYasha.. no sigas.. no me humill

-no.. yo jamás Kagome, jamás he pensando herirte así, yo Kagome...- una melodía bastante familiar comenzó a sonar, el bolsillo de InuYasha vibraba, este hecho una maldición y saco su celular se incorporo.-Hola..ahora, está bien, nos vemos en una hora Kikyou. ajá, adiós...

Cuando colgó se volteó y encontró a Kagome dándole la espalda.

-Kagome.

-Puedes irte por favor, tenerte cerca me hace mal, ya te dije lo que debía decir, ahora siéntete feliz, ya no tengo orgullo.

-Kagome.

-Solo vete!- como loca le tiro lo primero que encontró y eso fue el vaso que él l trajo, InuYasha justo alcanzo a salir, y cerrar la puerta porque el vaso choco con la puerta y al acto se rompió causando un fuerte golpe al caer al suelo.

o

-¿Crees que de veras ese trasero sea el verdadero de Brad pitt?- pregunto Yuka mirando asombrada la estatua de cera, que era una réplica exacta de el actor.

-Lo más probable, ósea.. es Brad pitt- respondió con seriedad y emoción Ayumi.

-Me gustaría tocarle el trasero a esta estatua.-Eri miró para todos lados, asegurándose que nadie la observara y toco la parte trasera de la estatua.

-Después sigo yo!- Yuka se formó tras Eri.

-Y yo!- se formo tras Yuka.

-Oh chicas-Kagome les miró de forma desaprobadora- oigan que es eso!- Kagome apuntó con cara de impresión, las tres chicas inmediatamente llamadas por la curiosidad voltearon, cuando Kagome ya estaba delante de las tres tocándole el trasero a Brad pitt- jaja, cayeron.- les dijo Kagome triunfante.

-Eres una tramposa-el trio le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Ayumi miró en todas direcciones, sin duda ese nuevo museo era fabuloso, con artistas de cera, un cine "futurista" y hasta unos cuantos robot algo descoordinados pero bastantes simpáticos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora tú Kagome?- Yuka le miró comprensiva.

-eh..¿por qué debo escoger yo?.

-Porque te trajimos a ti, para que te divirtieras, que esa cara de muerta no te venía fíjate- Eri hizo unos gestos con su cara tratando de imitar el rostro que Kagome lucía hace días atrás pero sin éxito.

- gracias- la azabache miró todo el lugar examinando detalladamente lo que les ofrecía el museo "futurista", se fijo en un restaurante de Comida Americana que había- Ya se!, quiero comer una buena comida americana!- exclamó con entusiasmos, apurándose para llegar primero que todas, al abrir la puerta del restauran se fijó que estaba muy lleno.

-¿Donde nos sentaremos?- pregunto Eri desanimada al ver tanta gente.

Kagome seguía buscando con la mirada algún puesto, cuando sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en algo que no le agrado, InuYasha estaba sentando en una de las mesas con una mujer de un aspecto bastante elegante, tenía un pelo muy liso y largo y la piel tan blanca como la leche, no fue tanto que estuvieran los dos juntos, si no que la actitud, estaban con las manos entre lazadas y compartían un jugo, ella le miraba de una forma bastante coqueta.

-¿Kagome?- le llamo Yuka- hay ahí un puesto.-Kagome te estoy hablando.

-Se.. me quitaron las ganas- su voz sonó sombría.

-¿Estas bien?-Ayumi le tomo el brazo.

-Si, mejor vamos a comer a Waldonal!, de todas formas aquí la comida debe ser cara.

-Tienes razón.

Kagome siguió a sus amigas desde atrás, sentía un dolor en su estomago y en el corazón. Si debía enfrentar todo eso, simplemente no sabía como lo haría.

  
**Kata**: Que estén bien!

**Ruby**: las quiero, nus vemus en el prox capi bye bye cuidense

atte: inume4ever


	7. ser malo por hacer el bien

Autor: Katita posholatosa chan

•**Enamorada de Mi Hermanastro•  
_"ser malo por hacer el bien"_**

Las sombras ya cubrían todo Osaka, era de noche claramente, y las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que nunca, definitivamente ese podría ser uno de los lugares más agradables de vacacional en Japón junto con Kyoto, todo un pasado envuelto en tierras que sufrieron pero aun así pudo salir adelante.

Kagome observo el cielo con aire aburrido, en verdad ya no le encontraba la gracia a nada, ¡Dios! se dijo para si, pero si solo tenía veinte y dos años, y ya se comportaba como una vieja amargada, pronto le saldrían arrugas y pelos blancos. Meneo su cabeza un poco mientras el viento nocturno acariciaba sus mejillas, se encontraba tirada en el pasto que estaba cerca de la ventana del living, todo estaba en silencio, adentro todo apagado, su padre no estaba, Kaede tenía día libre, e InuYasha... a InuYasha no lo veía desde la tarde, en aquel Restaurante del museo futurista.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, sintió el pecho oprimido, era difícil de entender, como un hombre no tenía el mínimo miramiento de lastimar a así a alguien, InuYasha de veras tenía el corazón de acero, herirla así, él muy cínico,  
Con la mano tomo un poco de hierva y la arrancó con fuerza, para desatar la furia que la llenaba en ese momento, era una estúpida, se sentía como una quinceañera, se sentía como en el pasado, parecía que había vuelto a su adolescencia, creando siempre ilusiones de que las cosas podrían ser cuando en verdad, y en el fondo de su ser sabía que era algo totalmente falso.

InuYasha se le acercó con pasos felinos, sigilosamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Bu!- le asustó con una sonrisa divertida, algunos rayos de luna que pasaban por los árboles que rodeaban en donde estaban iluminaban su ropa y su rostro. Tenía un aspecto MUY masculino y Kagome aparte del sobre salto, se sintió demasiado vulnerable, es que aun que sabía bien que él le hacia mal, no podía evitar quererle de esa manera. Simplemente no podía.

-Me asustaste…InuYasha- reacciono con un hilo de voz, hubiese querido gritarle, pero no podía no se sentía capaz, demasiado débil a su lado, demasiado.

-No crees que es muy tarde para que estés despierta- miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las tres con diez minutos- oh ¿a caso me estabas esperando?-InuYasha escudriño el rostro de Kagome tan atentamente logrando poner roja las mejillas de esta.

-Sueñas cariño-le dijo sarcástica, lo trataría igual como él lo hacía con ella.

-Cariño sueña bien en tú boca- se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora InuYasha ¿quieres que me siga humillando ante ti para que quedes feliz?, eres un cerdo mentiroso.- Kagome trató de incorporarse, pero sintió que las piernas le pesaban y no tenían fuerza, InuYasha aprovecho esa debilidad y se puso sobre ella, agarrándole las muñecas y cargando su peso en el pequeño de ella.

Kagome intentó protestar pero él rápidamente cubrió los labios de ella, con la boca de él, en solo un movimiento Kagome estaba rendida a sus pies, correspondiéndole de manera fiera, simplemente lo amaba, y no podría hacer nada contra eso, él era todo para ella, aun que ese momento durara solo para satisfacerlo, ella lo guardaría en su memoria añorando que lo hacia por amor, que la besaba por amor.

-Inu…Yasha…-susurro en medio del beso, su nombre con una voz que ni ella misma reconoció, el se movía sobre ella de una manera perjudicial, no quería perder el juicio, y no lo haría ante todo tenía moral.-InuYasha… no-intentó separarse de él, pero en vez de ello lo abrazaba más para que ondeara más el beso- te amo- no lo pudo contener, tanto se le mezclaron las emociones, que no pudo evitar deliberar su sentimiento, y se lo dijo, al hacerlo el beso se calmó, InuYasha alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con la confesión que sabía perfectamente desde mucho ya.

-Me amas- sonrió InuYasha arrogantemente apoyándose con los codos y con uno de los dedos acariciándole el labio superior, se inclinó y estiro con sus dientes del labio inferior de Kagome, ella reaccionó levanto un poco la nuca para alcanzarlo y besarlo, pero el se hizo más atrás.

-InuYasha…. Ya te lo dije antes… pero ya no importa ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué dices que no importa pequeña bruja?- se acostó a su lado con él rostro muy junto al de Kagome.

La curiosidad la mordía y no podría evitarlo se mordió la lengua antes de hablar.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó con Kikyou?- tembló y apretó los dientes esperando la respuesta que mataría toda esperanza juvenil que brotaban sus poros.

-Kikyou… ella es espectacular, una mujer sin igual, que cual quiero hombre desearía tener- demasiada información, pensó Kagome, ahora si debería suicidarse, él continuó-pero es mi mejor amiga, es como, Kouga y tú, si es que Kouga y tú son solo amigos.

-No te creo- dijo cortantemente.

-¿dudas de la palabra de un hombre?

-como si pudiera volver a confiar en ti.

-¡Maldita seas Kagome!- rujió InuYasha con un enojo extraño- hace años cometí un grave error, creí que lo nuestro era algo imposible, entiendes, yo te….deseaba, pero no podía quitarte tú honra, eras solo una joven, yo al menos ya era mayor de edad, debía hacer algo, debía alejarme de ti, ¡te deseaba demasiado como para contenerme más tiempo, por eso me fui, fue por eso!!

Un cubo de agua muy fría caía sobre ella, sintió perder el aliento por unos segundos, y recuperarlos después, también su corazón detener, y después latir con una intensidad alarmante, su cuerpo temblar y palidecer. Por eso él se había ido, por temor…

-Sabes bien que yo te hubiera dado eso, te amaba… y aun te amo demasiado- murmuro mirando el suelo, InuYasha la había oído perfectamente.

-Por eso mismo me fui, sabía que tú estarías dispuesta, pero, tú tenías quince, después querrías conocer más gente, y creí que sentirías que habías perdido algo muy valioso con una persona que después olvidarías…. Por eso me fui. ¿Entiendes ahora?.

-Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste eso mejor? Yo hubiera entendido, ¿por qué me dijiste cosas tan hirientes!- Kagome ahora lo observaba a los ojos, se había enderezado quedando sentada sobre la hierba. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas, todo era demasiado fuerte, que su cabeza no asimilaba del todo bien la situación.

-Necesitaba que me odiaras- Kagome sintió que por primera vez InuYasha le hablaba con culpa y sinceridad- así te sería más fácil olvidarme y echarme de tú casa.-le acarició el cabello estirando perezosamente la mano- pero veo que no resultó del todo mi plan.

-Jamás te odie- le aclaró rápidamente- lo intente, pero no pude.

-Oh… Kagome- se incorporo también y la miro fijamente- bésame preciosa, bésame sin timidez- le insito con una voz muy sensual.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos directamente con sus mejillas algo azoradas, sin dejarse de observar el uno a el otro, Kagome acercó su boca entre abierta a la de él, que parecía tan sedienta como la de ella, era tan masculina, en un movimiento Kagome lamió los labios de él, Yuca le había contado que eso a los hombres les encantaba, y pareció ser cierto porque vio como los músculos de él se tensaban increíblemente, luego comenzó a mezclar sus bocas y lenguas, era una exquisita sensación, llena de un romanticismo y pasión jamás experimentada para _ambos,_  
InuYasha pasó un brazo por la espalda de la muchacha, comenzando a acariciársela y con la otra le frotaba la mejilla dulcemente.

Era como estar en otro lugar, era increíble sentir que un simple beso de él, la llenara de esa forma y la hiciese sentir tan especial, tan femenina, tan ella, definitivamente amaría a ese hombre toda su vida… toda _su vida_.

-Y tú InuYasha….- le susurro contra la boca.- ¿me _amas_?-tomo entre sus manos el rostro de él.

-Más que a nada, más que a nada- le dijo mientras le devorara la boca, ¡Dios! Kagome era tan dulce.

Kagome sintió que su corazón no se podía latir más rápido de lo que ya estaba, le había dicho que la amaba, más que a nada, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas como pequeña lluvia en primavera, lloraba de felicidad, de una felicidad que creía no poder tener más, antes le había dicho que la quería y había jugado con ella, pero está vez las palabras, la forma en que las pronuncio, fue muy distinto, demasiado distinto.

-Lo dices en serio… ¿InuYasha?- se separaron a unos centímetros, abrazados.

-Kagome…. Jamás había dicho algo tan enserio como ahora, jamás- le beso la pequeña nariz.

-¿de veras?

-Por tú padre y el mío que es legalmente, y por tú madre.

Kagome sonrió al ver que le nuevamente abría su boca para besarla con dulce pasión, aun así, notaba Kagome que el luchaba por controlarse, y sabía bien porque, quería detener el tiempo, quería que todo fuera así siempre, besos, caricias junto con palabras sinceras y bonitas.

-Mi querida Hermanastra- le susurro haciéndole cariño con su aliento caliente.  
-Mi querido Hermanastro- imitó con picardía.

O

-Ja! Siempre ganó!- chilló feliz Kagome. Eri y Yuka la miraron con pena.

-No se vale, no jugaremos más a estos dados, te tienen demasiada buena.-Eri tomo los dados y los lanzo con desprecio.

-No será que los cargaste Kagome?- Ayumi miró por todo lados los daditos.

-Como se les ocurre pensar eso de mí- Kagome fingió indignación ante el comentario hecho por la chica de cabello crespo.

-Da igual, el asunto es que no jugaremos más a esto, por que siempre perdemos- Yuka concluyo con el consentimiento de las otras dos perdedoras asintiendo seriamente, Kagome no pudo evitar dar unas carcajadas.

-Mejor hablemos de algo más importante- Eri se sentó al lado de Kagome y la miro intimidándola- que pasa con ¿InuYasha?

El rostro de Kagome dejó en evidencia la respuesta que sus amigas buscaban.

-Ja j aja te sonrojas como una adolescente Kag.-Ayumi le acarició el pelo con ternura amistosa.

-Yo… somos hermanastros.

-Tú misma has dicho que no de sangre, solo políticamente.

-No se como decírselo a papá, no se como lo tomará el, Izayoi se que comprenderá. Pero saben lo estricto que es mi padre, sobre todo con mi vida sentimental.

-Entonces ¿son novios?-aventuró Yuka

-Hace una semana- susurro bajito Kagome temiendo que alguien le escuchara.

-Hacen una muy linda pareja- Eri tomo su mochila- bueno ya nos debemos irnos, mañana tenemos practica de Karate nosotras.

-Es verdad, cuídate mucho Kagome, me alegra lo tuyo.

-Gracias Ayumi.

-Usa condón-Yuka le guiño el ojo, Kagome inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-No! Hasta el matrimonio- y le saco la lengua a la chica que desaparecía por la puerta- que loca es Yuka- se dijo a si misma.

Ahora venía lo más difícil de todo, contárselo a su papá, aun no tenía idea como lo haría, no sabía por donde empezar, ni tampoco como el reaccionaría, solo esperaba que de la mejor forma, en eso InuYasha entro a su habitación, él le miro con dulces ojos, y así se quedaron, observando el uno al otro.

Eso simplemente era _AMOR._

Autor: Katita posholatosa chan 

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo las kieroo y recuerden que yo solo transcribo los capis que esta historia es unikamente de kata-chan!!!**

**atte: inume4ever la lokita**


	8. AMARCASAR Y SEGUIR AMANDO

**Originalmente por Kata-chan!! la escritora rlz nn**

•**Enamorada de Mi Hermanastro•  
" amar, casar y seguir amando"**

Dos pasos, ¡Oh no!, volvió horrorizada al pasillo, el le miró de forma desaprobadota, ella solo suspiro y tomo valor parándose al lado de él, pero ¡no!, los nervios le comían, y ya había pasado un mes, era hora de hablar, pero aun que su padre había bromeado sobre el tema, en que InuYasha tomara en consideración la opción de conquista a Kagome, está sabía muy bien lo que pensaba el señor Higurashi sobre la relación de parejas familiares, aun que no hubiese lazo sanguíneo, pues hace solo un par de meses atrás unos primos lejanos se habían casado, ambos en tercer grado familiar. Kagome se había enterado, pues se enviaba cartas con ella, cuando su papá se enteró, le prohibió seguir relacionándose con la prima, por el hecho de casarse con alguien que políticamente ya es de tú familia.

-InuYasha ¿por qué no mañana?- le imploró con ojos suplicantes.

-No aguantaré un día más Kagome-susurró enfadado.

-¿pero por qué?- Kagome puso los brazos en jarra

-Porque quiero casarme con tigo y hacerte mía lo más pronto posible- le dijo con voz ronca y fastidiada, intentando hablar lo más bajo posible, tratando de contenerse las ganas de tomar a Kagome hay mismo.

Kagome se quedo sin palabras, hasta el momento solo eran novios, no habían tocado el tema de casarse en lo absoluto, sin saber bien que pensamientos pasaban por la mente de InuYasha, ella se acercó y lo beso muy dulcemente, ese contacto hizo que él calmara sus ansias, viendo la inocencia que aun conservaba Kagome, y los efectos que le producía.

-Inu…Yasha…. ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-La azabache tomo una de sus manos, no había peligro, su padre estaba en el living hablando por celular de negocios, y ellos estaban en el pasillo.

-Jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo como lo que estoy diciendo- le acarició su rostro- te amo….- frotó su nariz con la pequeña de ella- y es lo único que me importa y bueno también….

-¿También?- le miró traviesa.

-También lo que hay bajo esas ropitas- le susurro con picardía mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-te quiero mucho, mucho- Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- El señor Higurashi apareció por el corredor y los miro atónitos. Inmediatamente se separaron los dos, sin saber que decir o hacer.-No sabía que ya se llevaban tan bien los dos.

-No padre, no se trata de…

-jeje, ya vez que hasta los enemigos pueden hacer las pases- interrumpió y sonrió falsamente Kagome, InuYasha le miró con molestia.

-No!- dijo el ambarino mirando primero a su padre, y luego a Kagome desaprobatoriamente.

-¿No qué?- Higurashi se vio bastante confundido, y algo le hizo sentir que pronto las cosas no serían tan buenas.

-InuYasha- Kagome se cruzó de brazos- papá….

-Se puede saber que les pasa, me están comenzando a asustar los dos.

-Siéntese padre- InuYasha los condujo al living, y le mostró el sillón para que se acomodara, Higurashi no protesto, solo hizo lo indicado y le miro inquieto.

-¿y bien?.- se sintió obligado a tomar su pipa, que estaba en el mesón, para encenderla con calma.

-Papá… mira- Kagome le miro con dulzura e inquietud.

-Haber, saben bien ambos que no me gustan los rodeos, vamos al grano con el tema por favor-la voz sonó inmediatamente autoritaria.

InuYasha se sentó frente a el hombre de más edad, y Kagome le imitó.

-Padre, Kagome y yo somos pareja- le dijo con toda tranquilidad, y mirándolo duramente, como si ello no fuese nada. Kagome solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos mirando el suelo desesperada, sin saber como reaccionaría el hombre que se titulaba como su padre.

-¿Para eso tanto alboroto, para una broma infantil?- rió bastante feliz.

-¡No es broma!- estalló InuYasha con el seño fruncido- Papá yo amo a su hija!, y me quiero casar con ella.

Kagome le miró incrédula, ya estaba hecho, ya él lo había dicho, la azabache volvió los ojos a su padre, que parecía estático, mirando cada facción de InuYasha y luego la de Kagome. Esta le tomo la mano a su novio, InuYasha inmediatamente le correspondió la muestra apretando su mano, Kagome la sintió algo sudada, aun que no se notase, el ambarino estaba bastante nervioso por lo que pudiese suceder.

-¿Hablas desde el fondo de tú alma InuYasha?- levantó la ceja canosa Higurashi, mientras se paraba para mirarlo de la misma altura, aun que Yasha era algo más alto.

-Mi palabra de hombre le doy padre.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué dices papá?. Kagome se acercó a él.

-Yo ya me había percatado que entre ustedes había algo más… los años que tengo no son en vano ¿lo saben?- se volvió a sentar, pesadamente mirando a su hija fijamente-¿Kagome… le amas?-preguntó con avidez.

-Por supuesto…-contestó sin vacilar, con una sonrisa firme

-y entonces que están esperando para casarse ¿eh?

Esa respuesta dejo a la pareja totalmente helados.

-Papá estas seguro… pero tú.

-Cuando hice lo de tú prima, fue porque yo sabía lo que te estaba pasando con InuYasha desde su última visita, no quería que te pasara lo mismo, temí que sufrieras pequeña, pero veo que de todas formas no resultó

-Oh papá- Kagome le abrazó dulcemente.

-Un padre siempre da todo por su hija, y tú eres mi tesoro- le hizo cariño, amorosamente en la cabeza oscura- InuYasha, se que ella en tus manos será muy feliz.

A InuYasha le paso un pensamiento algo travieso y pervertido por la cabeza,  
"Oh si que estaba en buenas manos".

Kagome beso la mejilla de su padre.

-Papá de veras estas seguro- volvió a preguntarle sin entender tal tranquilidad de él.

-Ustedes son como Tú madre y yo…

-mamá….

-Bueno debo terminar trabajos… permiso- el señor Higurashi se levantó de lo más tranquilo, y desapareció por el corredor.

InuYasha observó a Kagome que seguía algo nerviosa, está le miró también, se acercó y lo besó, lo amaba, Dios como lo amaba, y si por el fuera daría todo lo que tuviese, él siempre sería lo que más amaría en su vida, sabía que ningún hombre sería capaz de reemplazar a InuYasha, el era único, con sus ojos que te absorbían, sus músculos abrasadores, su torso perfecto, su espalda ancha y protectora….

-Sabes InuYasha….

-Dime amor.

-Eres todo lo que soñé- Kagome le acarició el rostro tostado.

-y mejor será lo que sucederá en nuestra luna de miel y la abrazo tan fuerte, que Kagome sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno, para luego ahogarla mas en un apasionado beso.

-InuYasha…-musito algo incomoda, sintió algo hacer presión en su parte baja.

-Te amo Kagome.

Lo dijo con tal profundida, que calo tan hondo en el alma de la muchacha, que entonces ya toda esa pena que aun guardaba del pasado desaparecio por completo, el le amaba y ella también, eso siempre sería así, siempre.

El siguiente capi es lemon 

**gracias pro leer son lo mejor**


	9. Epilogo!

**EpIlOgO!!!**

**Originalmente pOOr kAtA-ChAn!!**

Las risas se sentían cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a una habitación bastante espaciosa, las risas se mezclaban con melodías de amor y besos al juntarse.

-Te amo- le repetía por quinta vez InuYasha mientras la depositaba en la cama, y se sacaba de una forma excitante la corbata sin dejar de contemplar el sonrojado rostro de Kagome y sus cabellos algo despeinados ya, esa sería la noche más olvidable de ambos, InuYasha se dijo para si que procuraría que ella jamás terminara de recordar cada detalle de la noche de bodas.

-Que sexy- le dijo entre risitas coquetas Kagome, quien se levantó algo indecisa y se paró frente a él. InuYasha tomo las manos de Kagome y las llevo a su pecho fornido que estaba cubierto por la camisa blanca, que por algo de sudor se le pegaba de una forma excitante a la piel, InuYasha condujo las manos de Kagome hacia sus botones.

Está le miro con ojos fuertes, entonces tubo una idea, y acercó su boca a cada botón de la camisa y con sus labios comenzó a sacar botón por botón, y dejarlo sin camisa

InuYasha la abrazo fuertemente, para que sintiera su respiración agitada y su corazón latir fuertemente. Aprovecho ese acto y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con una mano le bajaba la cremallera de la espalda de su traje de novias, al instante que movía sus caderas con las de Kagome, para que ella notase lo excitado que ya estaba.

-Inu…Yasha-gimió al sentir ese movimiento.

Le bajo el vestido y Kagome quedo inmediatamente desnuda, solo con las braguitas, y un sostén muy delgado, el no se tomo la molestia de abrirlo, si no más bien que lo rompió con sus manos, para liberar unos senos de un tamaño a su gusto y dejar ver unos pezones erectos y rosados.

Los contemplo con delicadeza, gravando esa imagen de Kagome con aire inocente y excitado, se inclinó y con una mano acariciaba el busto y con la boca succionaba el otro incesantemente. Haciéndola gemir de una manera insoportable.

Kagome le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba el pecho en cuanto podía.

InuYasha bajo su mano y toco su intimidad, y se dio cuenta que ya estaba lo bastante húmeda, como para recibirlo. El solo pensarlo lo estremeció.

Kagome se hecho hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a la colcha, y sin que él le dijese algo abrió sus piernas invitándole a entrar, a ser uno solo, una sola alma ,como lo serían para toda la vida.

Sin dudarlo tomo su miembro erecto, primero lo paso superficialmente y luego la penetró, de un solo instante, Kagome sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía y mordió el hombro de el para retener el grito, al principio la incomodidad de tenerle dentro le molesto, pero luego, cada movimiento, que el hacia le parecía más delicioso, y comenzó a su cundir ante el placer.

-te amo… te amo…- le susurraba InuYasha a su oído a medida que sus caderas aumentaban su velocidad. Cuando entonces llegó al delicioso orgasmo. Pero Kagome aun no lo hacía.

Entonces comenzó a moverse a una velocidad mayor mientras le seguía susurrando palabras de amor, que llenaran su ser.

Kagome se sintió extraña, un hormigueo en su vientre que descendía y se hacia más ardiente, se sintió temblar, jadear y decir incoherencias. Entonces su cuerpo le dio lo tan deseado, llegando también al clímax de la relación.

o

-¿Lo mejor de mi vida sabes lo que ha sido.?- le preguntó InuYasha a Kagome un día de verano, pasado un año de la boda.

-Que?- Kagome le miró risueña con un niño muy semejante a ellos en sus brazos.

-Haberte conocido, tenido como hermana, molestado, y amado.

Fin

Y Prepárense pArA La sIgUiEnTe hIsToRiA 


End file.
